


A Father’s Touch

by GoldenVendetta



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: There had never been a time when Lasswell hadn’t loved Sir Raegen.





	A Father’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between these two has always appealed to me. For as much as Lasswell seems into Rain, he also seems very much into his adoptive father. And Raegen expressing a desire to be called “father” by Lasswell leaves a possibility open that he wants a closer relationship too.
> 
> Father/son incest alert. Yes, I know they aren’t technically related, but the parent/child bond is there. I think it counts. I don’t like real-life incest, but I’m cool with it in fiction, apparently. If you’re not into it, don’t read it. You’ve been warned.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of season 1/the start of season 2.

There had never been a time when Lasswell hadn’t loved Sir Raegen. 

 

As a boy, he had adored his adopted father from afar, never getting too close, always remaining respectful and grateful for the training and caregiving. As a youth, those feelings had deepened considerably. Thoughts of the man kept him up at night, leading to his first erotic dream and many more thereafter.

 

It became easier to train at night. Away from the house, away from Rain, who looked so much like his father it was impossible not to know the two were blood related, Lasswell could throw himself into the familiar martial exercises that would leave him exhausted enough to drop right to sleep afterward. With any luck, his body would be too tired to dream, and he wouldn’t awaken to a mess in his loose sleeping pants the next morning.

 

Sometimes, though, he found his mind wandering and would have to pause his training, slink off into the shadows, and shamefully stroke himself to completion somewhere he hoped prying eyes wouldn’t catch him. 

 

And all the while, he would be silently chanting,  _ Sir Raegen...Sir Raegen…! _ Until his back arched, and his head fell back, and he spilled himself with a silent cry. 

 

Afterward, he’d stare down at the seed dripping from his hand, disgusted at his lack of self control and discipline. Lasswell was never upset over his desire for his adopted father, only at his inability to keep that desire in check. He couldn’t risk anyone learning his scandalous secret, and those nights where the arousal became too much to handle was frustrating. Why couldn’t he be stronger?

 

Though, it wasn’t as if they were actually related, and lusting after a warrior like Sir Raegen was nothing new. Once he and Rain had begun training for the Royal Guard, Lasswell had discovered that it wasn’t uncommon for students to develop strong emotional attachments to their trainers or fellow soldiers. Some openly became lovers. How the others dealt with their attractions, he couldn’t begin to guess. But with their father gone, Lasswell noticed his attentions being drawn toward Rain in more than just a brotherly way. Were his affections the result of his unrequited longing for their absent parent?Rain certainly resembled a younger, unscarred Raegen. 

 

Thinking about how his feelings might not even be pure left Lasswell with a sick churning in his stomach. But it was so hard to tell! Was he in love with Rain as well, or just trying to fill the void Sir Raegen’s departure had left?

 

And then everything was being flipped on its head again. Sir Raegen had come back, and the world was ending, and Lasswell was stronger than Rain in everything but the power of his heart…

 

Yes, that was the one area Lasswell knew he was lacking. 

 

And because of that, Rain had taken on Sol alone and vanished. That had hurt as badly as losing Sir Raegen for all those years. Rain had promised that they’d all make it through this together. How dare he lie and disappear like that!

 

Maybe he was just a fool, clinging to false hope, but Lasswell refused to believe Rain was dead. His conviction was shared by Fina, and even if it were madness to do so, the others went along with his goal to find him. 

 

And that was how he and Sir Raegen had ended up scouting in the middle of nowhere, following every possible rumor and lead for a hint as to Rain’s whereabouts.

 

A guilty part of Lasswell couldn’t help but enjoy the time spent with Sir Raegen, though. Fighting alongside him, having conversations on more equal footing now that Lasswell was grown, trying to make up for those wasted years apart… Yes, he wanted to find Rain as quickly as possible. However, sharing the search with the man whom he’d idolized for so long was also a memory he would forever cherish.

 

“I think that’s enough traveling for today.” Raegan moved off the stretch of dirt that passed as a road in this place and tossed his things down. He rolled his shoulders to loosen some kinks and looked about. “A few trees and bushes. We won’t be completely exposed. Still, I think we should take turns keeping watch. I don’t expect us to be attacked by anything, but best to be cautious.”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

It still felt strange addressing the other man thus. Sir Raegen seemed to like it, though. He would often smile with approval and that look would cause a flutter in Lasswell’s chest and stomach. He’d feel his cheeks start to burn and have to busy himself with something before his mind went to inappropriate places.

 

“Where could that unruly son of mine be?” Raegen mused out loud. He cleared a spot for their evening fire pit and started looking for rocks to line it with. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s avoiding me. Not that I can blame him. I intend to give him a royal ass-kicking for the trouble he’s putting us through.”

 

Lasswell set down his belongings too and looked for firewood. “I’m sure that isn’t the case. Knowing him, Rain probably got sidetracked helping someone.” 

 

Remembering his closest friend caused a pang of loneliness to lance through him. He looked up at the evening sky. A couple stars were already visible, though for all he knew, they might have been Espers, or crystals, or lights shining in King Mog’s palace. 

 

“I miss him.”

 

Sir Raegen’s arm found its way around Lasswell’s shoulders and squeezed. “I know.” He turned his face up toward the sky as well. Slowly, he said, “I once prided myself on being a strong and capable warrior. As Veritas of the Dark and leader of the Sworn Eight, there was no enemy who could stand against me. And yet, when it mattered the most, my strength wasn’t enough. I lost him. I lost my son.”

 

He dropped his head, ashamed at his helplessness.

 

Lasswell moved to put his own arms around Raegen, holding him tight, and felt his father’s other arm join the first. He held on to the younger man as if afraid he might vanish as well.

 

“He’s out there,” Lasswell stated. “We’ll find Rain. I’m sure of it.” There was absolute conviction in his voice. 

 

Raegen took his time answering, but when he did, it was in a thick whisper. “I pray you’re right.” He sounded far less assured.

 

Lasswell hugged his father tighter. He just couldn’t stand to hear that much sadness, pain, and hopelessness coming out of Sir Raegen’s mouth.

 

“Don’t give up. We’ll find him. I promise.”

 

Raegen nuzzled against the hair at Lasswell’s temple and sighed. “Thank you for saying that. Some days, your words are the only things keeping me going. If I were to lose you too, I…” He trailed off and the nuzzle turned into a parental kiss to the side of his head. “Losing both of you would kill me.”

 

“Then I shall do everything in my power to prevent that from happening,” Lasswell replied firmly. “I owe you too much to fall before I have repaid my debt to you.”

 

Raegen sighed again. He pushed Lasswell to arm’s length to look at him. “I thought us past all this. You are my  _ son _ . You are the inheritor of my sword. I cherish you as much as I do Rain. You owe me nothing.”

 

In hindsight, Lasswell wasn’t too sure of the exact details of how it happened. One moment his father was petting the long hair at the side of his head. The next, Lasswell was moving forward, pressing against the older warrior. Perhaps Raegen had thought this was just another hug, but then Lasswell’s lips were on his. It wasn’t much of a kiss but his eyes flew wide and he froze.

 

When he realized what he was doing, Lasswell jerked back as if burned. His own eyes were huge, one hand flying to his mouth in horror. 

 

_ How could I have been so stupid?! _

 

But Sir Raegen’s words had moved him. To hear that he was as important to the man as Rain caused Lasswell to tumble head over emotional heels for Sir Raegen all over again.

 

_ But now, I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t revile me for the way I just behaved. _

 

Not that his father  _ looked _ angry, only confused. He was rubbing at his own lips, not as if trying to wipe away the memory of the kiss, but almost as if he were massaging it into his very flesh in contemplation. 

 

_ You’re imagining things _ , Lasswell snapped at himself, and spun on his heel. “I’ll take the first watch.” And without waiting for an answer, he snatched up Purple Lightning from where it rested atop his things and retreated as fast as was dignified into the gathering darkness.

 

***

 

“Lasswell, the food is ready.”

 

Sir Raegen was calling for him, but after his son’s unsolicited attention, Lasswell wasn’t sure why he would bother.

 

_ How can I face him? _

 

“I know you can hear me, son. You’ve been patrolling the same path around camp for the past two hours. Whatever might be lurking out there shouldn’t bother us. At least, not during dinner anyway.” The cheerfulness in his father’s voice hardened a bit. “I mean it. You haven’t had food all day. Come eat while it’s still hot.”

 

“I’m returning,” Lasswell called back immediately. When Sir Raegen used that tone, it meant the subject wasn’t up for debate. He couldn’t defy his father’s order. It was embarrassing, but old habits were hard to break.

 

Night had fully fallen at this point. The fire’s glow created a circle of orange illumination in their small clearing while cool blue moonlight blanketed everything else.

 

Lasswell kept his eyes downcast as he laid his sword back amidst his gear and approached Sir Raegen.

 

A chipped ceramic plate bearing a slab of cooked, steaming meat with a knife and fork was shoved out towards him.

 

“Thank you,” Lasswell mumbled. He took a seat and cut off a bite. Despite being a little under seasoned, the meat was quite juicy and not over cooked.

 

“It’s been a long while since I’ve done campfire cooking,” Raegen explained. “Sophia used to laugh at me and say I could burn water if left alone in the kitchen. Still, I think these steaks turned out alright. It’s nothing fancy.”

 

“It’s good. Thank you,” Lasswell said again. He kept his face lowered and concentrated on his food. Some bites burned his mouth, but he was trying to eat as quickly as possible so he could escape back to his shame and solitude.

 

When he was done, he left his dish and utensils by the fire. There weren’t any streams or rivers nearby so they were going to have to expend some energy and use water magic to clean up.

 

“I’m going back out,” he announced and rose to go collect his weapon again.

 

“How long do you plan to keep running from me?”

 

His father’s voice drew Lasswell up short. He couldn’t face the other man, so he stared out into the blue-black darkness. 

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Oh? Is that a fact? Then please explain why you can’t even look at me right now?”

 

With limbs that felt like stone, the younger warrior forced himself to turn and confront the object of his longing. His gaze was pulled to those lips he’d so briefly tasted and to his great unhappiness, he dropped his eyes again. This, unfortunately, trailed them down along Raegen’s body and did nothing to ease the sudden quickening of Lasswell’s pulse. He did everything in his power to stem the rising surge of need that heated him far more than the fire’s warmth ever could. Still, he could feel his cheeks reddening.

 

_ If Jake were here, he’d be giving me no end of teasing about this. _

 

Sir Raegen came forward and Lasswell trembled. He found himself staring at the other man’s chest.

 

Gentle but firm hands landed on his shoulders. “Look at me, son. You’re so much braver than how you’re acting right now. This cowardice is...unbecoming of you.”

 

Those words punched into Lasswell’s gut. It hurt to hear that Sir Raegen found this behavior weak, but he couldn’t help it!

 

Without raising his head, Lasswell said, “I’m not running away. I believe it’s what Nichol would describe as a ‘tactical retreat’.”

 

“And why do you see a need to retreat from me?”

 

“Because…” The words hitched in Lasswell’s throat. He finished in a whisper. “This is a battle I cannot win.”

 

To his surprise, Raegen chuckled. The hands on his shoulders moved to cup his face and raise it. “It’s a battle you haven’t even tried to fight.”

 

And before he could do anything, Sir Raegen’s mouth was closing over his. The kiss was as tender and sweet as he could have ever wanted. There was nothing forceful about it. It felt experimental, as if the older man were testing to gauge Lasswell’s next reaction.

 

Lasswell’s eyes fell shut and he couldn’t contain the needy whimper that leaked from his throat. This was so much better than anything he’d ever dared to imagine.

 

_ Consequences be damned. _

 

He pressed into the kiss, arms coiling around Raegen’s waist to lean flush against him, the proof of his arousal grinding against the other man.

 

The kiss seemed to go on forever, and at the same time was over far too soon.

 

Raegen’s right hand slid around the base of Lasswell’s neck, the left arm winding around his back as he unsealed their lips.

 

Lasswell’s eyelids fluttered open about halfway. He felt hot, and dizzy, and so  _ hard _ that it was difficult to stay standing. His knees wanted to give out on him.

 

“Sir Raegen…”

 

His voice carried with it the depths of his emotions, but also a hint of surprise. Never in his wildest, most hopeful dreams had he considered these feelings being returned.

 

Raegen’s smile was not unkind. “Did you forget? I’ve been alive for nearly 700 years. I’ve felt the hot gaze of more than a few passing men and women in my time. I can recognize desire when I see it. Though, I thought I was imagining things. I never expected that you really  _ did _ have that sort of interest in me. I thought it was hero worship that would fade in time as you matured.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Lasswell felt like a right idiot. He’d thought he’d been so careful, keeping his emotions contained and under control so no one would notice. He’d always intended to keep this desire to himself and never let anyone, least if all Sir Raegen, find out.

 

“But your feelings never changed, did they? You’ve been enduring this for a long time, haven’t you?”

 

Lasswell gave a miserable nod. 

 

“I suspected as much. You were such an agreeable child. Unlike Rain, you were never rebellious. You always looked at me as if I were the focus of your entire world.”

 

“That’s because you are. You always have been.” Lasswell finally looked Raegen in the eyes. “You have given me everything: food, shelter, training...love. And I’m not even your real son.”

 

Raegen sighed. “So, your desire springs from a misguided notion that you owe me for taking you in?”

 

Lasswell shook his head. “I...I don’t know. All I  _ do _ know is that for as long as I can remember, I’ve admired you and...wanted you to see me as someone worthy of your respect. I want to become strong like Rain. Like you.”

 

Raegen pulled him into an embrace. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best father to you. I’ve missed out on so much of your life. After Sophia died, I...couldn’t handle it. I let my sorrow consume me. I was weak. I should never have left you boys alone. I can understand why Rain hated me for so long. But you...You never did.”

 

Lasswell buried his face into his father’s shoulder. “There was a time where I was very angry, but never at you. Lady Sophia was so kind and caring. Like you, she’d invited me into her home and treated me as if I were her genuine child. I knew that the pain I was feeling at her loss was nothing compared to your pain. What angered me was that there was nothing I could do for you to help ease your sorrow, or Rain’s. He blamed you for everything, and you left us, and all I could think about was how useless I’d been. I couldn’t help either of you.”

 

He tightened his grip around Raegen’s waist.

 

“I’d hoped that I had become strong enough to share your burdens. Yours, and Rain’s. But Sol proved just how flawed and weak I really am. And that’s why I won’t give up. I can’t, not until we find Rain and I can stand beside the both of you as your equal.”

 

The hand on Lasswell’s neck pulled him closer. It was hard to breathe smothered as he was against Raegen’s long coat. But each tremulous breath brought him the other man’s warm scent, a familiar spicy sweetness that he’d adored since the days of sitting in the other’s lap and reading together. Or when he’d bend near as he helped to adjust Lasswell’s fighting posture or grip on his training sword.

 

Now, close as they were, that scent made him throb and ache. Lasswell rocked his hips forward, rubbing against Sir Raegen’s upper left thigh.

 

“I’ve dreamt of being near you like this for so long. Father, I...I want you.” His confession was delivered almost sadly. “I know that it’s a pathetic wish, and I know this desire can never be consummated. I’ll do my best to keep my composure from here on out. I only ask that now that you know my secret, please don’t hate me?”

 

Sir Raegen sighed again. “As many times as I reassure you of your worth, it’s like my words go into one ear and out the other. I guess the only way you’re going to believe me when I say that I value you is if I prove it with actions.” He disentangled himself from Lasswell’s hold but only so he could say, “Take off your clothes and lie down.” The order was softened by a quick kiss.

 

Lasswell’s mouth worked for a moment but no sound issued forth. Had he really heard what he thought he had?

 

At last, he managed, “Seriously?” The words came out as little more than a breathless squeak.

 

Sir Raegen smirked, but it was playful. “I’m not telling you twice.”

 

That husky tone combined with the familiar parental authoritarianism snapped Lasswell back to reality. There was no way he could ever refuse a direct command from Sir Raegen. 

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

The older man set to work spreading out Lasswell’s bedroll near the fire while the young swordsman got undressed. He moved in a daze, his mind not able to grasp that this was his new reality.

 

_ Are we actually doing this? Is this for real? Or has my lust driven me mad? _

 

Confronted with the realization of what was about to take place, Lasswell was overcome with anxiety. It wasn’t regarding the idea of having sexual relations with the man who had raised him. It was because he felt unworthy of the attention. 

 

He was no one special and...virginal. Lasswell had never had a lover before, though he thought Charlotte might have accepted if he’d made the offer. Maybe even Rain would have, if he’d had the courage to broach the subject. Someone like Sir Raegen deserved the best, a lover with the experience to grant him the pleasure he deserved and which Lasswell despaired he’d be able to provide.

 

“Your face gives away your emotions.”

 

Lasswell jumped. Raegen was studying him with a mild frown. 

 

“Don’t be offended by this question, but I have to ask. Is this going to be your first time?”

 

Though it wasn’t all that cold, the younger man hugged himself and looked away. The self-loathing that dimmed his eyes was palpable. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop overthinking and putting yourself down. You called this a battle. I asked because I need to form the best strategy for this encounter to go smoothly. I have to understand your level of experience so I don’t hurt you by accident. And trust me, I wouldn’t have suggested we do this if I saw you as undeserving.” He gestured at the bedroll. “Now come.”

 

Lasswell did as instructed and lay flat on his back. The right side of his naked body was covered in an orange glow from the firelight while the left seemed to be absorbing the moonlight, almost shining with pale blue radiance. In that moment, he truly resembled something formed of both fire and ice.

 

Raegen took his time removing his own clothing, staring down into the young man’s eyes to make sure he was following every deliberate movement. 

 

His body was still mostly hard muscle  from years of dedicated swordsmanship, though the many centuries were just now starting to take its toll. There was the barest softening around his lower abdomen, and Lasswell noticed it only because he’d been following the line of hair from navel on downward where it engulfed the jut of flesh that swayed half erect from Raegen’s body. The otherwise smooth skin on his chest and arms was marred here and there by lines of scars not unlike the one on his cheek, proof that he really was a consummate warrior.

 

Lasswell knew he was panting. His fingers were digging into the material of the bedroll to try and maintain whatever self-control he had left to him. His own member was pulsing hard enough to raise up by itself on occasion from where it rested against his stomach, and clear drops were already gathering at the tip.

 

His father smirked again, the mischievous glint to his eyes so much like Rain it was uncanny. “Your body is hungry and drooling for me, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

 

Lasswell arched a bit, gripping the bedroll hard as he made a stuttering cry. Crystals, but he could orgasm on Raegen’s voice alone if he kept talking that way!

 

Raegen lowered himself over Lasswell, his own body drinking in the firelight as well as shadow, reminding the younger that he wasn’t just about to lie with his adopted father, but the former Veritas of the Dark. He could feel the other’s powers emanating from him in subtle waves that were at once both exciting and scary.

 

The thought of this capable warrior claiming him sent a powerful ripple of desire straight through him and he shuddered. 

 

Raegen fowned with concern, misreading the emotion. He touched Lasswell’s face, rubbing his calloused thumb back and forth across a cheekbone. “Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop—“

 

“Don’t stop! Please!” 

 

They were both startled by the vehemence and desperation in Lasswell’s voice. 

 

He blushed and captured Raegen’s hand with his own, pressing it flush against his cheek and holding it there.

 

“Please,” he tried again, words now just a whisper. He closed his eyes and turned so he could kiss Raegen’s open palm. “Touch me...Father.”

 

He heard the older man exhale slowly above him, maybe gathering his nerve, before beginning to move his hand. Lasswell let go of it since the man was holding himself up with the other.

 

Warm fingers roughened from battle slid down his throat to brush across his chest  as lips closed over his. He gasped, opening his mouth and pressing eagerly into the kiss. He wound his arms around Raegen’s neck.

 

The older man sighed a bit through his nose, but it sounded relaxed. Maybe he was a little relieved that his caress was so welcome. Not that he should have been worried in the first place. Lasswell had yearned for this for years.

 

Raegen’s tongue slid along Lasswell’s bottom lip before pushing inside the younger’s mouth. Lasswell met it with his own. He made another needy sound and rolled his hips upward, bumping their arousals together, encouraging the hand tracing the definition of his abs to venture lower.

 

Fingers trailed through the dark thatch of hair surrounding his erection, causing the skin under it to tingle. Raegen placed the pad of his index finger on the prominent vein that ran up one side of Lasswell’s length, following it from the root to where it vanished just under the flared head.

 

Lasswell moaned into Raegen’s kiss, fencing with his tongue as if he were wielding Purple Lightning. His hips bucked, trying to get more friction from the other’s hand.

 

Raegen shifted and lowered himself down so that he could take both of their lengths in his grip and start to work them. His hold was firm but gentle. 

 

Lasswell broke the kiss with a soft cry, his forehead falling against the other’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. The tight warmth manipulating him, the feel of the other’s hardness rubbing against his own, and the knowledge that this was all really happening and not just some lurid dream had him at the edge in moments.

 

Another gasp puffed out of him. He thrust up into Raegen’s hand. As the underside of his maleness slipped through a thick dribble of his father’s excitement and lubricated them both, he lost it. 

 

Lasswell arched, head falling back against the bedroll, exposing his neck for hungry licks and nips as he came. Raegen continued to stroke, smearing his son’s release over them both until Lasswell whined at the overstimulation.

 

Wet fingers searched lower, finding that hidden entrance and circling it. Raegen took advantage of the younger’s post-orgasmic relaxation to guide his middle finger deep inside, sliding it in and out at a torturous, slow pace. 

 

Lasswell dropped his own hands down to grip Raegen’s upper arms, panting and writhing beneath him. It was clear that he was still touch-sensitive, but that was starting to reform back into pleasure. He moaned again as a second finger was added, the two scissoring to stretch him enough for what was to come next.

 

Raegen rose to his knees between Lasswell’s thighs. He pulled slender hips into his lap, raising the right leg over his shoulder to give him better access. He took hold of his own cock and sandwiched it between Lasswell’s spread cheeks, rubbing slowly back and forth.

 

“I need to know this is really what you want,” he said. “I won’t take what isn’t given freely.”

 

“Sir Raegen...Father...please…” Lasswell did his best to press down against that teasing hardness, but it was difficult with his back part way off the ground and little leverage. With eyes half lidded by desire he begged, “Take me.”

 

Raegen’s hips dragged his length back across Lasswell’s opening, but when they moved forward again, it wasn’t to slide past but into him.

 

Lasswell’s mouth fell open, his eyes watering. It  _ hurt _ but he also felt so complete.

 

He heard himself chanting, “At last...at last…”

 

When he was fully sheathed, Raegen let out a shuddering breath and remained still as best he could, though his maleness was twitching and throbbing within that tight, hot passage, enticing him to ravage the young man beneath him. He refused to give in. For tonight, at least, he would show his son all the care and affection he could muster to make his first time a beautiful experience.

 

“Are you alright?” He brushed his fingertips against jutting hip bones, feeling the smooth skin.

 

Lasswell swallowed and nodded. 

 

“It sometimes hurts in the beginning until all your muscles relax,” Raegen went on. “But it starts to feel better soon. At least, it should. If it doesn’t, just tell me to stop and I will. I won’t be upset.” He kissed Lasswell’s inner knee that was bent over his shoulder, feeling the muscles spasm from the ticklish sensation. “Ready?”

 

The young swordsman nodded again. 

 

His father began to move.

 

It was so strange. Sir Raegen was right. The deep, stretching ache that had initially happened at first penetration was starting to ease. Each thrust was slow and measured. The older warrior changed his angles every few thrusts as if searching for something.

 

A white flare of pleasure shot up Lasswell’s spine as something was pressed deep inside his backside. He gave a sharp cry. He curled forward and almost head butted Raegen who had done the same. 

 

“There it is. Excellent.” The other man gave a low, triumphant chuckle that sent goosebumps over Lasswell’s skin despite the fire’s warmth. He thrust again, harder this time, keeping the same tilt to his hips so that he rammed that spot again.

 

If there was any pain now, Lasswell didn’t feel it. All he could feel was Raegen and the mind-wiping pleasure that his father was delivering. His hands were on the sides of Raegen’s knees, fingers digging into him as the accelerating thrusts tore an endless litany of broken moans from his throat. He could feel his own new erection slapping against his stomach but somehow couldn’t think clearly enough to reach up and touch himself.

 

“Who am I, Lasswell?” Raegen growled down at him.

 

The young man under him whined, unable to form sentences at that point. By the crystals, this was just like his fantasies! 

 

“Sir Raegen,” he breathed. Then he yelped and gripped the other’s arms as he was given a particularly deep thrust that stabbed that sweet spot inside him but also slammed his lower back rather hard against the ground.

 

“No,” Raegen admonished. He leaned forward, doubling Lasswell in two so he could suck at an earlobe for a second before repeating more insistently, “ _ Who am I? _ ”

 

“My...father?” 

 

Raegen groaned and sank his cock into the willing body under his with more vigor. He bit at Lasswell’s throat, not hard enough to break the skin, but he left red marks in his wake. “Again.”

 

“My f-father...Oh!”

 

His legs were moved around the older man’s waist while hands easily gripped his backside and pulled and pushed his body along that rigid length invading him.

 

Lasswell could do nothing but hold on and whimper at Raegen’s increased tempo, his thrusts driving fast and deep, hitting that spot inside with unerring accuracy. 

 

The older man’s face was contorted, almost as if in pain as the pleasure built within him. Through a clenched jaw, he managed to grate out, “My son… I’m so close!”

 

Groping between their straining bodies, he grasped Lasswell’s member, popping the wet head back and forth through the tight ring he formed with his thumb and forefinger.

 

Lasswell’s hips jerked, trying to match the rhythm of that hand and the organ burying itself repeatedly inside him. His toes were curling, blunt fingernails digging into taut shoulders. “I...I’m going to…!”

 

“Once more, boy,” Raegen commanded. “Scream it out as you spill for me!”

 

Those words, so low and hot, combined with all the other sensations moving through and across his body had Lasswell throwing his head back and shouting, “FATHER!” at the top of his lungs. The most powerful release he’d ever felt ripped his senses from him, and he was dimly aware of continuing to yell his pleasure as he spurted gush after gush over Raegan’s pumping hand.

 

And then the other was right behind him. The muscle spasms clenching around him, Lasswell’s half-incoherent shouts, and the orgasmic writhing against him proved too much for even the former Veritas to handle. Sinking his cock in to the balls one final time, he held that position and shuddered and gasped as he spent himself in pulsating waves within the young warrior beneath him.

 

For many moments, neither man could move. Each labored breath caused a brush of skin or the light flutter of hair to give them both a few post-coital aftershocks. 

 

After a time, Lasswell felt his father’s softening member slipping out of him along with a trickle of wetness. He could tell his hole was wide and gaping and he lamented the loss of that fullness. The sadness was so acute, tears stung his eyes and before he could stop it, he was crying.

 

Raegen noticed the change at once. “Hey.” He brushed at the tears with a thumb. “Are you all right? Was I too rough?” He glanced down at himself and the bedroll, perhaps checking for blood, before looking back at the other. His expression was nothing but concern.

 

Lasswell shook his head, words catching on a muffled sob and unable to speak.

 

“Do you...regret it?”

 

There was so much weariness and sadness behind that question that it undid him. Lasswell threw his arms around Raegen’s neck and quietly, but thoroughly, bawled his eyes out.

 

The embrace was returned, although he could tell Raegen was now more bewildered than anything else. “Whatever it is, it will be fine,” he said, and used his cleaner hand to stroke Lasswell’s hair as he’d done when he was still a child. “I’m here with you.”

 

“But for how long?”

 

He felt the other stiffen against him. “What?”

 

“For how long?” Lasswell raised his tear-streaked face and gave Raegen a broken look. “Until we find Rain? Until the world is safe for good? We...we made love,” he blushed, “but will things now go back to the way they were before? Will you act like this night never happened?” He dropped his forehead back against Raegen’s shoulder. “I have dreamt of this for so long. To have you here with me, to feel you like this… I can’t give you up! I won’t!”

 

“Lasswell, look at me.”

 

He couldn’t defy that tone. He brought his face back up but it took effort to raise his eyes.

 

Raegen had never looked so serious. “You. Are. My. Son.” He emphasized each word. “We may not share blood, but you are as precious to me as if you did. Circumstance may have crossed our paths at the start, but I have  _ never _ regretted a single day since taking you in. I am proud of the man you have become.”

 

He bent his head and kissed his son slowly, hoping the act of intimacy would lend weight to his words. 

 

“Do  _ you _ regret it?” Lasswell asked when they separated again.

 

“A little.” Seeing the immediate flash of hurt, Raegen hastened to clarify, “Only because it seems like doing this has somehow compromised your self-confidence. I would rather lose a limb than cause you any pain.” The next kiss he brushed across Lasswell’s forehead was protective and parental. “I cannot foresee what the future holds for either of us. But I’ll remain at your side for as long as I am able. I give you my word.”

 

“Then that shall have to be enough.” Shyly, almost as an afterthought, the young swordsman added, “I love you, Father.”

 

“And I, you, son.” Raegen chuckled. “Though come morning, we’ll have to find a place to get cleaned up. I don’t know about you, but I could use a bath. I can’t remember the last time I was this sticky!And water spells are always so cold.” He gave a sly grin. “Perhaps we’ll find an empty oil drum we can use as a makeshift tub and bathe together like when you were little. I could wash you, like the old days.” His voice dropped lower. “It would give me an excuse to rub my hands all over you again. In the interest of cleanliness, of course.”

 

The younger man gave one of his rare smiles and an indulgent eye roll. “Of course,” was all he answered with.

 

Raegen laughed and Lasswell felt his cheeks warming. His rump was a bit tender now and it was still oozing his father’s seed, but hearing the huskiness of desire remaining in Raegen’s statement both helped to reassure his anxieties and excite him with the prospect of even more encounters like this one. For good or for ill, no matter how long Sir Raegen ultimately stayed, Lasswell’s heart was firmly in his hands...as it always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That story has been weighing on my mind for months! I’m glad I finally got it down on paper, so to speak. If you liked it, please leave me a kudos or a remark. I love encouraging feedback! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
